List of King Kong spoofs and references in popular culture
''Yellow Submarine'' ''Herbie Rides Again'' ''Morgan! ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show The song "Science Fiction/Double Feature" pays homage to King Kong with the lyric: "Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong ... they got caught in a celluloid jam." At the end of the film, Rocky carries Dr. Frankenfurter on the RKO logo, replicating what King Kong carrying Fay Wray in the climax of King Kong. ''Amazon Women on the Moon'' ''New Yorker'' A man at a cocktail party atop the newly constructed World Trade Center comments that he is impressed that it was "finished so quickly and without incident," while King Kong climbs up the building below him. ''Doctor Who'' ''The Muppets'' A film was entitled The Muppet Movie: "She made a monkey out of old King Kong/I hope that something better comes along.". Kermit the frog also mentions Kong. ''Bye Bye Monkey'' ''The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms'' ''Jurassic Park'' series The dinosaur scenes from King Kong are referenced or mimicked in the three Jurassic Park films. In The Lost World: Jurassic Park, a Tyrannosaurus Rex is brought to civilization from a remote island where it runs amok in a city just like how Kong was (the ship that transports the beast is even called The Venture, which is the name of the ship in King Kong). Kong is even mentioned directly in the first one: as the tour group approaches the massive Jurassic Park gate that is reminiscent of the gate in King Kong, Jeff Goldblum's character asks, "What have they got in there, King Kong?" ''The Simpsons'' In the episode "Treehouse of Horror III", the King Kong story was retold featuring Simpsons characters, with Homer as Kong, Marge as Ann Darrow and Mr. Burns as Carl Denham. The spoof follows the plot of the 1933 film closely; however, it ends with Marge marrying King Homer after he collapses in exhaustion, failing to climb beyond the second story of the Springfield State Building. King Kong's family, consisting of smaller apes, appear at the wedding, and Homer has a habit of eating people; at the end he eats Marge's father. King Homer also has a cameo in the music video for "Deep, Deep Trouble" from The Simpsons Sing the Blues CD, and years later, makes another appearance in the opening couch gag of "Jazzy and the Pussycats." Homer grabs Marge from the couch and scales the Empire State Building, all while fending off 1930s-style airplanes.1 King Homer (or Homer Kong) would reappear battling Bridezilla (a Godzilla version of Marge Simpson) in the episode "Wedding for Disaster". The character also appeared in video games such as Bart's Nightmare and Treehouse of Horror as well as various merchandise such as toys and T-shirts. The original film was referenced again on The Simpsons in the episode "Monty Can't Buy Me Love", where Mr. Burns captures the Loch Ness Monster and brings him back to America to entertain an audience; however, instead of the Monster going berserk during its debut, Burns himself is startled by the flash photography and causes the carnage. ''Talespin'' The episode "Molly Coddled" featured a Skull Island. Coincidentally, both King Kong and Talespin take place during the nineteen-thirties. Bobby's World In the episode "Its my Party", Bobby imagines Kong on the Empire State Building with Bobby's cereal, and Bobby engages Kong in a tricycle-airplane-hybrid. ''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' In the episode "Hostile Makeover", Jenny is turned into a Neanderthal and gorilla-like monster; when the cameras flashed their lights to take pictures of her, she roared. ''Futurama'' In the film The Beast With a Billion Backs, Richard Nixon's head remarks about an alien invasion that King Kong is "too old to save us this time", and the camera pans to an elderly King Kong holding Ann Darrow's skeleton. ''Donkey Kong'' King Kong was the inspiration for this, though granted it was not intended to be spelled as "Donkey" Kong. ''The Nutty Professor (1996) Sherman Klump has a nightmare where he is a giant, horrifically obese man. Reggie Warrington (a comedian from earlier in the film) exclaims, "Run for the hills, it's Fatzilla! Brother here looks like King Kong with titties!" ''The Cider House Rules The film itself made an appearance. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' An argument over which building King Kong climbs in the climax blossoms into the beginning of the relationship between the main character Raiden and his girlfriend Rose. ''Be Kind Rewind'' The character Jerry (whose also played by Jack Black) gets magnetized, thus erasing all the tapes in his friend's video store. They set out to remake the movies, and one of them is King Kong. Code Lyoko Miraculous Ladybug In a two-part episode the characters had to face a villainous monster called Stoneheart who alluded to the famous King Kong scene using the Eiffel Tower, in another episode they faced a guy named Gorillazilla (who looks more like this monster), this time the scene it was with a really tall building. Johnny Test In one episode, Johnny, now transformed into a muscular giant, climbed into a building under construction carrying someone recreating the classic King Kong scene, even roared at the helicopters and then wondered where it came from. Another possible reference was to say "I love you" to who he was holding. Iron Man: Armored Adventures In one episode the Iron Man villain to attract Iron Man's attention captured Pepper and took her to the top of a building and she mocking him for obviously recreating the King Kong movie scene and mocking the lack of originality asked if he will now imitate a monkey and shoot down planes. (In a great coincidence, when the Brazilian comics Monica's Gang parody the Iron Man film, a practically identical scene was made, and when the protagonist said that this is from the King Kong film, the villain said that this is a parody they did not have to be faithful to the Iron Man movie). ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the episode "Skyscrapers", Kong himself was seen carrying Little Miss Sunshine up a building. ''Total Drama Action'' In the episode "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special", the character Izzy plays a role as Ann Darrow and a monkey plays King Kong portraying a scene on the empire state building. ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' one of the living Power Animal mecha is a large green gorilla called Gao Gorilla, which stands over 100 ft. tall and is regularly seen in the series against the GaoRanger's enemy, the kaiju Orgu. The toy repaint of Gao Gorilla is featured prominently in the GaoRanger theatrical film in the same year, "Hyakujuu Sentai GaoRanger- The Movie: Fire Mountain Howls", and is called Gao Kong. The primarily-red colored Gao Kong makes his debut from out of the crater of an erupting volcano, and forms the torso & head of the Hyakujuu Gattai Gao Knight giant robot combination. Both Gao Kong and Gao Knight are only seen in the movie, but are not mentioned or seen in the TV series. ''Toriko'' the protagonist of the same name is a gourmet hunter whose job is to travel around the world to hunt the most delicious animals and creatures. One of the first animals Toriko faces is a group of giant four-armed gorillas named Trollkongs that are led by an elder and even larger one named Silverblack Trollkong. The name of these creatures and the idea of a giant ape are based on King Kong's concept. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' In the episode "Jurassic Pac" It was shown in a parody where Pac-Man (In the style of King Kong) was seen carrying Cylindria up to a building (Empire State Building). ''The Fairly OddParents'' In the episode 'The Good Old Days', Pappy said King Kong was arrested by Carl Denham and others and in another episode, King Kong traded a giant banana for Remy Buxeplenty's get from a scavenger hunt. Big Time Rush In one episode one of the characters refused to make a music video at the Empire State Building with the excuse that he is afraid of monkeys, referring to the famous scene from the King Kong movie. Training Day At one point one character said: "King Kong is a little tamarin compared to me." ''The Penguins of Madagascar'' The episode "Otter gone Wild" portrays a feral Marlene carrying King Julien up the Cleopatra's Needle sculpture and the penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private) confront her in toy biplanes. ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' The episode "King Coco" portrays Coconut swallowing a radioactive space rock which then mutates him into a King Kong-like monster. He then kidnaps Nerville and takes him up a skyscraper resembling the Empire State Building. Orange and the other food-characters also engage him in fighter biplanes until he pukes out the space rock. Lego Batman: The Movie The released Phantom Zone prisoners were characters from other franchises who have already won toys in the Lego franchise, including King Kong. ''We Bare Bears'' The episode "Adopted" portrays a pet gorilla named Carl climbing up his owner's mansion with Panda as a hostage much like how Kong climbed the Empire State Building with Ann Darrow, and Grizz confronts him in a toy monoplane with a water gun. Carl also falls off the mansion, but unlike Kong, Carl survives. Category:Spoof Media